The present invention relates to a shaver for cutting hair.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional shaver 4′ described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No 2005-40358 (Patent Document 1). In the shaver 4′, a shaver main body 9′ is provided at its upper portion with a plurality of outer blade frames 2′ which hold a blade block 1′ for cutting hair, and the outer blade frames 2′ are arranged in a direction intersecting with a moving direction X of a movable blade of the blade block 1′.
According to the shaver disclosed in the Patent Document 1, the outer blade frames 2′ are mounted on the shaver main body 9′ such that the outer blade frames 2′ can independently float or swing in accordance with pushing forces against a skin, and if a user grasps the shaver main body 9′ and pushes the blade block 1′ against his or her skin, the outer blade frames 2′ float or swing along the unevenness or shape of the skin in a corresponding manner with respect to the unevenness or shape of the skin. According to the conventional shaver 4′, however, a shaving area width M′ which can be shaved at a time is the width of the longitudinal direction of the blade block shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, with a shaver 4′ having a long blade block 1′ in the X direction in FIG. 1, it is not possible to shave a narrow portion such as an armpit, and with a shaver 4′ having a short blade block 1′ in the X direction in FIG. 1, on the other hand, it is possible to shave the narrow portion such as the armpit, but since the area that can be shaved at a time is narrow when a wide portion such as a leg or an arm is shaved, there is a problem that it takes time to shave and ease of operation is poor.